


Sometimes Words are Too Much

by Kori_no_sekai



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_no_sekai/pseuds/Kori_no_sekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of haiku rescued from the voracious librarians...and then some</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled

The nonbeliever  
Thrives on hallucinations  
Welcome to Night Vale


	2. Cecil

The voice of Night Vale  
With tattoos and tentacles  
So headcanons say


	3. Carlos

With his perfect hair  
I fell in love instantly  
And will remain so


	4. The Shape in Grove Park

None acknowledge it  
No one will talk about it  
It does not exist


	5. Old Woman Josie

Little old lady  
In her house full of angels  
Calling on the phone


	6. Khoshekh

Levitating cat  
Purring four feet off the floor  
In the men's bathroom


	7. Untitled 2

What is The Answer  
The Answer is forty-two  
Welcome to Night Vale


	8. The Dog Park

Do not bring your dog  
Do not ever go inside  
Do not think about it


	9. Apache Tracker

Slavic in origin  
Ancient indian magic  
Can you believe that


	10. Big Rico

Well known in Night Vale  
Allowed writing utensils  
Best pizza in town


	11. Angels

Strange silent beings  
Helping Old Woman Josie  
With her household chores


	12. Management

Those shadowy shapes  
Speaking in sealed envelopes  
Through the frosted glass


	13. The  Glow Cloud

Eraser of tapes  
That giant anomaly  
All hail the Glow Cloud


	14. Untitled 11

The alligators  
Can indeed eat your children  
Welcome to Night Vale


	15. PTA Meeting

Parental violence  
Tearing the space time fabric  
And pteranodons


	16. Horoscope

Scorpio is cursed  
Her family. Her children  
Vile Scorpio


	17. Cecilos

The perfect couple  
Absurdist and scientist  
Made for each other


	18. Steve Carlsberg

Everyone hates you  
Stop your government bashing  
Horrifying lies


	19. Untitled 3

Refrigerators  
Keep away they are evil  
Welcome to Night Vale


	20. John Peters

You know, the farmer?  
Growing invisible corn  
Out by the scrublands


	21. The Waterfront Thing

A great idea  
But you can't really use it  
As there's no water


	22. Hiram McDaniels

Dragon with five heads  
Accused of insurance fraud  
The new candidate


	23. Telly the Barber

That horrible man

He who cut Carlos' hair

Exiled with cacti


	24. The Sheriff's Secret Police

In their black clothing

Please speak louder when you talk

We need to hear you


	25. Untitled 4

This is not a test

Repeat this is not a test

Welcome to Night Vale


	26. The Weather

It's always hot here

Why not have music instead

That's better I think


	27. Hooded Figures

So mysterious

Lurking around the dog park

They speak in static


	28. Jellyfish

The thin line between

The beautiful and the weird

A very thin line


	29. The Mayor

Suppressing masses

Growling through gritted teeth

She will not stand down


	30. Untitled 5

The third man cheated

You know it don't deny it

Welcome to Night Vale


	31. Sandstorm

Take shelter indoors

I cannot condone violence

Don't kill your doubles!


	32. Dana

Dana is dead now

The intern or her double

I can't tell which one


	33. The Vortex

It's so beautiful

Something beyond the something

Try not to be long


	34. Desert Bluffs

Beyond the vortex

The walls are covered with blood

What is this horror


	35. Kevin

Oh dear listeners

He lives, I did not kill him

The man with black eyes


	36. Untitled 7

That child outside

It is plotting your demise

Welcome to Night Vale


	37. Poetry Week

Eight hundred thousand

Poems for librarians

To tear violently


	38. Teddy Williams

He is a doctor

And runs the bowling alley

He howls sometimes


	39. Simone Rigadeau

The ever-knowing

Transient in the closet

With all her pet cans


	40. The Man in the Tan Jacket

With his deerskin suitcase

No one can remember him

But he is a man


	41. Untitled 6

What is really real

Are you real or am I real

Welcome to Night Vale


	42. Cecilos 2.0

Trying to stay calm

But failing miserably

My heart is pounding


	43. Svitz

Cecil's backpacking trip

Land of the low rolling hills

And the off-key tones


	44. The Whispering Forest

Inexplicable

Encroaching on the town

Do not approach it

___________

None have really died

Let your toes spiral downward

As all become one


	45. The Faceless Old Woman

She lives in your home

She wants your Wi-Fi password

Your fridge is on fire


	46. Untitled 8

There is a thin line

We don't know where, but there is

Welcome to Night Vale


	47. The Sheriff

Black balaclava

The man we all believe to be

I guess he must be


	48. Perfect

Soft curling locks

That hair which was so cruelly cut

It will grow back soon


	49. Scouts

Boy scouts of Night Vale

Strive to be an eternal

It is an honor


	50. Good Night

Do not fear the dark

The darkness can taste your fear

I bid you good night


	51. Government Agency

Vague yet menacing

With it's black helicopters 

And secret intents


	52. The Underground City

They are upon us

The miniature people

Beneath the return


	53. Valentines Day

Horrifying, yes

But the terror is over

Only memory


	54. The City Council

Deny everything

With all your prepared statements

Deny everything


	55. Untitled 9

Don't eat the blue ones

They will eviscerate you

Welcome to Night Vale


	56. The Auction

Selling contraband  
for an armored piñata  
to crush rebellions

We're dying to know  
who bought lot thirty-seven  
We have our suspicions


	57. StrexCorp

Around and inside  
Just look and believe  
They are everywhere


	58. Amnesty Day

Doesn't hurt at all  
Don't worry. All will be well  
Just let us see you


	59. Tamika Flynn

Leader of children  
Slayer of librarians  
Wise beyond all time


	60. The End

So ends this chapter  
Of our journey together  
Good night listeners

Good night and goodbye  
But we will meet again  
We will meet again


End file.
